


Hibari's Trouble: Remake

by KuronekoChii



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adoptive Sibling, F/M, Incest, Romance, Smut, Straight pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously an incomplete series but now an official one shot.</p>
<p>Hibari faces love life issues. Will he lose what he really wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibari's Trouble: Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by kuriusagi, my other account from fanfiction.net  
> This is a simple remake after 4 years as I am not satisfied with my past fanfic. Casts and plot remains the same tho.

Curtain fluttered open by the cool morning breeze. Birds chirp in greeting on the window sill before they took off for the day. Light scribbling sounded off the wooden table and the pen twirled in soft slender fingers with a thin ring on the fourth. As blanklets shuffled and the bed creaked, the thin fingers hastily shoved the incomplete letter into her school bag and replaced it with a notebook. The curtain dividing the room drew open. Footsteps came closer to Riku. They had been sharing the same room for four years as a relative moved in and took her room. Moreover, they developed feelings for each other which was pretty much incest but learning that Riku was adopted, his parents did not mind on making their love public. However it was still awkward to do so. Furthermore, Riku's biological parents came and asked for the return of custody of their daughter three days before. Giving her three days worth is thinking if she wanted to return to them over the 9 years of no contact because of family issues.

"Ohayo Kyo-nii" Riku greeted before turning back to 'focus' on her revision. Arms rested upon the girl's shoulder and a long breathe glided across her nape. "Mhmm.. Kyo.. Kyoya!" The chestnut brown strand were tugged away by slightly rough fingers and a cool voice whispered against her ear. "Morning, Riku." The head of jetblack nestled into the curve of the girl's neck and started kissing it.

_Lick... Nibble..Smooch... Lick... Nibble.. Suck_

As that set of slick lips reached Riku's collarbone, his teeth slid across and bit down hard. He drew blood and lapped it up, marking his prey, his sibling, his lover. "Ah! Kyoya!" She gasped at the bite. A hand spun the rotating seat, making her face him. One index tilted Riku's chin and the other palm found its way under the soft silky white gown. Lips met lips. The pad of his thumb rubbed a sensitive area on the girl's inner thigh, making her moan and he took his chance- diving his tongue into the warm wet cavern. Fingers ventured and tugged the edge of her lingerie. Tongues battled against each other, his rubbing the roof of her mouth and teasing her intensely. The suckling motion and the strong continuous tease cause a knot to tighten in Riku's tummy. A pool of wetness seep out as her thighs drew tight towards each other.

Riku shivered in resistance as Hibari played, lifting the edges. Not wanting Hibari to go further, she bit on his tongue and pushed him away by the shoulder. Her face flushed from ear to ear, her breathing unstable.  
The back of her hand wiped away the drool as the other snatched her uniform from the closet they shared.  
" I'm going to get a shower..." As she turned and headed towards the door, strong muscular arms snaked around her middle, hot breath blew on her ear. "I'll go in with you..." Hibari teased and more blood rushed into her face. She hastily pried his arms open, mumbled a "stop joking around!" As she flew to the bathroom.  
A thumb glide over his bottom lip, collecting the remaining saliva as he licked it seductively and mumbled "sweet." Then he got himself ready for the day.

She did her morning routine first before changing out of the night gown that hugged her curves, Riku stepped into the shower and ran the warm water. She tried breathing slowly to stabilize the amount of air being inhaled. She touched the heated area that had been touched. Shivering by the remembrance, she slapped herself several times before soaping herself. Rinsing off the last bit. She flipped her towel and dried herself before wrapping it round her slender body. Hot air blew through the hairdryer, blowing the water away. Dressed in her midori school uniform, she took a tie- actually her brother's tie, ran her hair through and plead her hair, securing it with the tie. Making her way out of the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast with the mother that took custody of her.  
The aroma of fried fish, soy sauce tofu and rice filled the dining room. A whiff of the flavourful dishes led Hibari to the dining table. Sitting in front of his father, whom he greeted with a slight bow, then continued on with his breakfast. Riku and their mother continued setting up the last dishes on the table. As the brunette walk past the stoic male, he scowled at her. The brown brows raised then ignored him.

He clicked his tongue feeling irritated that he was ignored. The old man start to open his mouth and ramble about how childish they were but Hibari gobbled up his breakfast with utmost elegance, gathered the dishes and left them in the sink before hurrying off for his usual patrol around Namimori - escaping the playful insults from his biological father.

After the hindrance left, the brunette made up her mind to share her decisions with her guardians. They were a little disappointed with her decision but still wholeheartedly supported her choice. They knew that their little boy would not like the news but what more could they do? As parents, as adoptive parents they have no rights to stop her. They too didn't have the heart to keep her after her parents cried in front of them, hoping for their baby girl's return. The best they could do now, was to silently watch and pray for their children's happiness.  
"Otou-san, Kaa-san, I want to tell Kyouya about my choice personally. Will that be alright?" The brunette enquired respectfully and with full seriousness. Both parents nodded in approval and Riku thanked them for being so understanding. She then stood up to leave for school.

She headed to the teachers' office to tender in her drop out form from Midori high school. As she was a girl with excelling grades and had protected the school's students from occasional perverts, the principal found it heart wrecking that she was leaving. Hence she was invited to tea by the principal to have a short talk that lasted for about a period or so. In the meantime, a female student overheard about Riku tendering her drop out form and the news spread like a wild fire.

"Riku Senpai, are you really going to leave?" A few Midori school juniors gathered around her. Her classmates' listened in as well.

"Don't cry, I'll visit y'all sometimes..." Riku ruffled their hair with a warm radiant smile plastered on her face. She didn't want to leave Namimori, but she had to find her roots and at least officially remove her title as a sister. Then someone tugged her ear, making her wince. "Dude that hurts!" She cringed but the fingers didn't let go. Instead, it continued to pull, dragging her out of the class.

"Guys explain yourself..." The brunette sighed as she rubbed her throbbing ear. 

"Well, out with it! You sure you aren't going to regret? You should know the best that he isn't gonna like this." The marche beige hair fluffed up as the owner of it huffed angrily.

"But they are my biological parents. Why shouldn't I go?" She logically tried to explain herself but another rebutted, "cause you LOVE him." The girl poked a provoking finger at Riku.

"But incest is not an option! Everyone out there despises it and look down on it. I don't want our relationship to strain due to this." Her brows knitted her ruby orbs dulled her hand cradled her forehead. These signs of distress caused her besties to rethink about their approach.

Jiyuu Kanagi, the marche beige hair girl, rationally phrased her question. "So you're going to risk your love life for your previously non existent biological parents who turn up after years to take back custody of you."  
Riku was silent. She don't mean to end their relationship, she just wanted to be recognized as his lover in public, go out there, do whatever couples do outside. She also wanted to know who her long lost parents are. What was so wrong about her decision? She pondered.

"If we had to break up just because of this, won't it just mean that we weren't be? If he had someone else by his side in the future, that just indicates that our bond was just that weak, won't it?" Riku blabbered her thoughts out honesty without biting back on her words. If a bitch replaced her, it'll be it for her. Kyoya would be her first and her last that occupies her heart. Her face scrunched up, physically depicting her inner turmoil of hurt, sadness, acceptance and hopelessness.

"That bitch can't replace you! In fact, no bitches stand that chance! To him, to us, you're the rarest jewel and the light of HIS life! Think about it Riku, visualize your future with and without him. Think about how deep this will impact you. You have to consider everything." Reiichiro stressed, knowing the truth behind how much this siblings long for each other.

Fist clenched, brows furrowed and eyes closed shut. How can you understand what I'm feeling now. "Whatever!" She turned around and sped off. Tears threatening to fall and the wind scraped against her as if spears cutting through her skin. She ran deeper into the corridor till she reached one corner of the school. Her white knuckle drilled through the wall, "damn it!", she cursed. She then crouched in that empty corner to stabilize the typhoon in her.

(Page break)

Back in class, the brunette took out that piece of paper and continued her letter. As the bell for lunch rang, she packed up, leaving the school the last time. She took to her heels, doing her best to avoid her friends, and called a certain bodyguard with her cell.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san. Can you meet me at the park?" She asked and got his affirmation before she arrived at the meeting place.

The stretching of tape stung her eardrums but she pulled a long one out before cutting it with her ring Swiss knife. She taped the letter right under a bench, hidden in the ulu corners of the park. She heaved a sigh of relief as one part of the job was completed. She packed the tape and pulled out a cuboid. It was wrapped snugly in a thin washi cloth with classic bluish-purple checkers on it. Pulling on the zip, she smiled a little at the hibird replica keychain before that lovely smile turned sour.

Packing up, she left the park and headed towards Namimori high school.  
Buzz... Buzz.... Her phone vibrated and she snapped it open, answering the call from Kusakabe.

"Hibari-sama, where are you?" The male asked with absolute respect.

Riku sighed inwardly thinking about when he'll ever call her without that rigid respect since she really wasn't someone of such ranking he deemed her to be. "Kusakabe-san," she answered with warm in her voice before she told him what he was supposed to find and an excuse for why she wasn't there. "Oh and also," she continued,"promise me that you'll pass that letter to Kyo-nii at the park?"

The older man hesitated, sensing that something wasn't right. But his heart just accepted it and continued finding the letter. After that short convo, they cut the line and continued with their own business. Kusakabe took 3 minutes to find the letter and a minute to call Kyouya to the park.

The annoyed disciplinary leader clicked his tongue, making his way to the park after the call. He was downright gonna tonfa the living daylights of Kusakabe for that disrespectful, demanding tone of his. At the same time, Riku took a detour to the back gate of Namimori high, climbing over the fence, landing on the balls of her feet like a nimble cat.

As the elder sibling made his way out, the younger sister made her way into his school campus. 

"Eh??? Riku-Senpai? Why are you here? It's dangerous!" A junior clad in the exact same uniform as Riku called out to her from afar. Oh.. That's Miura..?

The black hair girl covered her mouth at how loud she sounded and started panicking. Two minions of Hibari's came forward upon hearing the ruckus.  
They charged towards the ruckus.

"Who's the-!!" Air was knocked out their lungs as fists contact each stomach.  
The brunette turned blue as she reacted on reflex. She quickly retreated a few steps and bowed in apology for that sudden punch.

"Are y'all alright? " the perpetrator questioned and the two men replied in broken sentences that they were ok but asked who was the intruder.

RIku instantaneously told them that the girl was with her and awkwardly sprinted off with Miura. "Senpai, why are you here?" A voice filled with curiosity questioned innocently.

"Well," Riku raised the bento box, " I have to delivery to do." Miura nodded in response. She then tried to remind Riku that sneaking in here was dangerous but was taken lightly by her senior. Instead, Miura just followed Riku some distance behind her. Miura's jaw stretched wide open and her face turned blue as her senior entered the lion's den, the disciplinary room.

Miura felt her blood run out of her, fearing of what was to happen if the infamous disciplinary leader entered the room. She took to her heels and rushed towards her "darling's" class.

Paper crumbled and a loud click of tongue was heard. His gakuran ruffled behind him as he sprinted off, back to his base. Kusakabe was left to wonder if he should tag along or leave the two alone. The yellow birdie chirped and did its best to catch up to its owner.

 

The brunette placed the bento box down and tidied the place a little. She stacked the piles of paper in place, arranged the files according to its contents, wipe the table and feathered the couch. Heaving a soft sigh, she nodded her head in approval of a job well done and slacked for a few minutes on the couch. 

The raven hair flushed back with the wind as the man sprinted his way through Namimori high's gates.

The pleads laid back into its place against hair shoulder as she got up the couch. A stray tear caressed her upper cheek, making her stifle a short laugh while wiping it away.

His sole landed on the steps harshly, propelling himself forward, pushing himself onwards as fast as possible. The feathered being did it's best to keep up with its master's speed.

The door drew to a close. She took in a quick breathe and speed walk away from the direction her older sibling was most probably using to get to where she was.

 

The mafia trio plus Miura, rushed to the scene from the roof top. They dashed across the hallways. However, the lone soldier was stronger and far more agile. The quickly overtook them but they still continue to pursue him, from behind. The yellow tiny bird lost it's energy to flap it's wings as fast, causing it to lag behind. A warm palm made his contact with Hibird and drew it down to his broad shoulder, making it cling to him before he continued his chase.

Students in their respective classroom stared out into the hallway, looks of surprise, shock and fear were featured on their faces. She felt many gazes upon her but passed it off without a care. Her steps sped up as she heard the tapping soles and the scrambling sounds of feet approaching her direction. The hard slammed on the door signaled that Hibari was soon going to locate her. This forced her to crank her speed up to a run but her subconscious mind held her back.

 

As she turned corners, her entire being was forcefully slammed and pinned against the wall. Hot breathe expelled from her predator as his forced out the words in his mind.

"... why... do you choose to leave. we, i said that you could stay. why did you... have to make that... decision!" Riku felt his gaze upon her as her petite body stiffen with the lost string of words. In her sight was the concrete floor. She didn't have the confidence to look up into the eyes of her capturer. Her expressions were hidden by her fringe and her lack of responses triggered the tightening of the grip on her shoulders and the eventual shakes in order to get her to answer.

"Answer me, Riku!" His raspy voice stressed as his forehead made contact with hers. Riku clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. She was having an inner turmoil, deciding whether or not to reason out with Kyoya.

"If... If I left, won't it be better for you? You don't have to suffer from this forbidden relationship won't you?" She spat her words out in distress. "By doing so you can then be able to have a normal love life with some other girl won't you?" She shot him a question.

"You imbecile. You are doing this for my sake? I'll rather turn GAY than have a bitch follow me around. Forbidden? My blood doesn't even run through you. How is this incest?" He bumped his head against Riku as he released his grip. 

"Pfft. ...Gay... i would like to see that." Tonfa engaged on Hibari's arm and he directed a smack towards her head with it. Riku smoothly changed the course of the falling attack and started laughing as a warm sensation overwhelmed her and forcing tears out of her crimson orbs. Having her vision blurred, cold metal contacted her head and she immediately squatted, massaging the bump with one hand as she winced. 

Kyoya closened the gap and ordered her to look up. She disobeyed and continued rubbing her head. Kyoya pulled her face up by her chin and forced his lips on hers. He licked and sucked her bottom lip before prying Riku's lips open and sticking his tongue into her cavern.  
"I'll hunt you down wherever you are, my precious herbivore." He made his claim as he smothered her with kisses.

Her breath was stolen away by the intense make out session. Her lips red and her faced flushed. As their lips parted for air, a thin trail of saliva connected them before it thinned and broke. The vongola boss and his guardians blushed at the make out scene, leaving in the middle for fear of getting bitten up to death by their cloud guardian.

Riku's mind cleared up and she returned to reality. She stubbornly pushed Kyouya away and moved away but Kyoya tugged her arm. She found herself being dragged into the reception room. The door clicked to a close and she paled. Kyoya smirked and nibbled her earlobe whispering, " time for you punishment."

Riku felt herself wet between her legs upon that seductive call. She backed away but Kyoya took this chance to corner her. She stepped back but her knee succumbed from the sudden contact with the couch, causing she to fall on to it. 

Hastily getting up before Kyouya could make his move, she hurriedly rolled backwards and stood on her balanced foot. Like little kids, they played a game of catch and when Riku reached for the door, she was forcefully hauled back, making her yelp. Kyoya entrapped her by blocking her escape route. He leaned in and let his hand wonder.

"Wait... Kyouya... i still have to pa.. pack you know? And you have to eat your lunch too... you see the lunchbox there? Go fill your stomach with it. ne?..." Riku randomly spoke to stop her brother from doing anything obscene at that time but he reasoned against her, "Pack? What is there to pack. you aren't going anywhere." he scowled, gently undoing her hair and blouse ribbon with his delicate fingers, " I won't let my prey in front of me. Go that easily" he smirked and continue," I'll eat that after I have my main course ..."

"Very funny, Kyo-nii... that sounds pervert- Kyoya? What are you doing?!" His fingers swiftly unbuttoned her blouse to the middle by catching her off guard. He planted butterfly kisses at her collarbone before darting his tongue down the exposed skin and sucking it, leaving faint hickeys. The brunette moaned under the raven and between his breath, Hibari mumbled **" You are Mine."**


End file.
